red_shift_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Zegi
The Zegi, AKA the Zegians, Zygul Sevens The Zegi are a strong, four-armed race of less advanced people from Zygul 7 Biology Appearance The Zegi are humanoid but they have four arms. Their skin is a light green colour and they are incredibly muscled. They have brown hair and usually wear leather clothes and furs from the native animals, in the past leading Zegi would have worn better quality clothes but since being enslaved most of them wear old leather and rags. Abilities The Zegi are incredibly strong, stronger than most intelligent humanoid species, but are not particularly smart, they had only just entered their medieval era when the Zorton arrived. They are also quite fast and agile, but don't understand how to use modern technology. History & Culture History Before the arrival of the Zorton the Zegi had a typical history, many different tribes and empires fighting for land and just because they didn't like each other. However there were not as many Zegi as with other races at this point in history because the Zegi need a lot of nutrition and aren't very populous. When the Zorton arrived they organised the planet, manipulated the Zegi and introduced advanced technology, including building a spaceport in the major city of Qoz. From then on the Zegi were ruled and controlled by the Zorton and farmed for the Zorton Empire. After that gangs invaded to enslave the Zegi and made them farm the many drugs of Zygul 7, especially Zegian Tea. The Crimelords ruled the planet and the Zorton looked the other way due to extreme bribes. Now the Zorton work under the rule of the Criminal Gangs and the Zorton, but rebellion is brewing and a few towns have been reclaimed for the Zegi. Culture The Zegi have many of their own religions and have been allowed to keep these even after the Zorton and Crimelords invaded, but there are many churches of Zogron across the planet now and many Zegi have converted. Zegian culture is simple but many of their traditions are no longer allowed under the rule of the gangs. However, in secret many of them worship Z, the avatar of the rebellion who claims they will reclaim Zygul 7 for the Zegi. Zegi speak many different languages but most are forced to speak Zortonian, the official language of the Zorton. A lot of Zegi leave the planet and go to work elsewhere as labourers, mostly in Zorton space but they have been seen travelling all across the galaxy looking for work, since most advanced races don't much like to do physical work themselves work is not hard to find for Zegi. Leaders The Zegi used to have many of their own leaders but even these have since been enslaved and the royal families are now working in the fields. The closest thing there is to a leader of the Zegi is Z, the leader of the rebellion. Lord Gakra rules the planet as Grand Crimelord and controls the gangs, the Zegian slaves and the drug trade. Technology The Zegi aren't very advanced and most of their tech has been given to them by the Zorton. Military The Zegi themselves don't have a military as such but are often seen in the military of other races, especially the Zorton, due to their incredible strength and adeptness at melee combat. The Zegi rebellion have a small military that mostly use outdated weapons or stolen technology. Spaceships Again, the Zegi don't have their own ships as they are not that technologically advanced and are technically classed as not spacefaring, but they stow away on other ships and fly on public transport since they are not very good at flying ships themselves. Significant Zegi Z - leader of the rebellion